EL DESPUES
by vanextina
Summary: DESPUES DEL FINAL DE TEMPORADA NO HICE MAS QUE PENSAR EN COMO SERIA LA VIDA DE REGINA Y ROBIN AHORA QUE MARIAN ESTA DE VUELTA Y ASI RESULTO ESTE PEQUEÑO PENSAMIENTO.
1. Cap 1

LO QUE SALIO DE MI IMAGINACION YA QUE GRAN PARTE DE LA NOCHE YO NO PUDE DORMIR...

Regina estaba enojada, una vez mas alguien de la familia Charming habia tenido que ver en su camino hacia la felicidad al menos eso pensaba; su corazon le dolia

miraba a Robin quien seguia abrazando a Marian con Roland a su lado.

Se sentia fuera de lugar queria irse de Granny´s esperando llegar su casa para poder llorar y sentir totalmente lo que tenia dentro, cuando cruzo la puerta para salir

del dinner alguien le sostuvo del brazo.

- Regina espera...lo siento - era Robin.

- Yo tambien -respondio Regina con tristeza

Estoy sorprendido no se yo...

Debes hacer lo correcto lo entiendo - Robin solto su brazo lentamente hasta que sus dedos fueron los ultimos en despedirse Regina continuo su camino sin volver

siquiera la mirada hacia atras.

Regina llego a su casa fue hasta donde estaba su cuarto y se soltó a llorar sentía su corazón quebrarse se había dado una segunda oportunidad en el amor y este le

había sido arrebatado en un respiro.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche Regina no había querido hacer contacto con nadie su trayecto iba desde su casa al trabajo y de regreso y por

supuesto Henry que ya hacia dos noches que se había quedado a dormir. En la tarde almorzando los dos juntos el le pregunto a su madre

- Mamá ¿como te sientes?

- Estoy bien Henry contigo a mi lado todo esta bien.

- Es sólo que se lo que feliz que te hacia, estaba feliz por ti.

- Aún estábamos comenzando a salir no te preocupes más por eso ¿de acuerdo? No quiero seguir hablando de eso.

- Lo siento no habláremos más de esto - dijo Henry y Regina le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa que escondía la tristeza que aún sentía. Más tarde Regina regreso a

Henry con los Charming y volvió a su oficina donde un Robin custodiaba la puerta cual soldado.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Me has estado evitando no he vuelto a verte - Regina lo hizo pasar a su oficina

- No sólo a ti a todos evito que tan sólo quieren saber...

- ¿Cómo estas? - interrumpió Robin

- Si eso no quieras preguntármelo tu también

- Regina estoy confundido.

- Ya has hecho tu decisión que puede confundirte ahora.

- Me pediste que hiciera lo correcto pero

- ¿Pero? - dijo Regina temiendo la respuesta que Robin pudiera darle, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos

- He estado pensando en ti y mucho - Regina se alejó de el - mi corazón ha sido de Marian desde que la conocí y siempre pensé que iba a estar con ella al menos así lo

tenía planeado entonces la perdí y te encontré a ti tu que me hiciste sentir de nuevo la posibilidad de volver a amar y cuando me dijiste que Tink te hizo saber que

estamos destinados eso me confunde más.

- Ve con tu esposa y tu hijo es con ellos con quien tu debes estar.

- No puedo estar con ella cuando siento esto por ti Regina te extraño.

- No me hagas esto más difícil yo también estoy sufriendo esta situación, olvidemos esto ahora mismo no podemos ser egoístas e irresponsables.

- Tienes razón lo siento mi intención no era lastimarte - dijo Robin antes de marcharse de la oficina de Regina se sentía culpable y aún más confundido queriendo

entender sus sentimientos ante lo que estaba pasando. Volvió al bosque donde hizo una fogata y pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir Marian al verlo se sentó a su

lado

- ¿Dónde estabas Robin? Roland ha preguntado por ti - dijo una Marian preocupada

- Sólo he salido caminar.

- ¿Fuiste a ver a Regina verdad?

- Quería saber como estaba solamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por ella, cuando ella habría sido la responsable de mi muerte?

- ¿Que?

- Si cuando no supieron de mi fue porque la Reina Malvada me tenía en su castillo e iba a ejecutarme por no decirle donde se encontraba Blancanieves.

- No lo sabía.

- ¿La has llegado a amar Robin? - el se quedo pensando y contesto

- No lo se Marian, me siento diferente cuando estoy con ella discúlpame por decírtelo.

- No te disculpes yo quise saber.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto - dijo Robin dándole un beso en la frente y luego la abrazo.


	2. CAPITULO II

Este es otro capítulo los personajes no me pertenecen pero mientras regresa la 4 temporada no puedo evitar formar mis teorías.

Todo review es bueno.

CAP II.

A la mañana siguiente una Regina apresurada bajaba las escaleras de su casa aún en pijamas para saber quien era la persona que golpeaba a su puerta tan fuerte y tan temprano a las casi 6 de la mañana.

- Robin - decía Regina sorprendida.

- ¡¿Fuiste tu eres la responsable de la muerte de Marian?! - exaltado dirigía Robin estas palabras a Regina parado frente a su porche.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- En el pasado Marian asegura que tu la tomaste porque no quiso decirte el paradero de Blancanieves e ibas a ejecutarla ¿es cierto? - Regina sólo se volvió para dentro de su casa sin contestarle Robin siguió sus pasos, ella estaba de espaldas - ¿sabes? hubo un tiempo en que sólo necesitaba las palabras de Marian para saber la verdad y ahora...Regina contéstame - dijo Robin dando unos pasos para estar frente a Regina, ella estaba conmocionada miro a Robin lista para contestar su pregunta:

- Antes cuando lo único que me importaba era vengarme de Blancanieves lastime a mucha gente y mate a tantas para conseguirlo que siendo sincera no recuerdo a tu esposa y no es por justificarme... - ella suspiro - ella tiene razón fue mi culpa.

- Dijiste que no lo recordabas.

- Era la Reina Malvada lo demás no importaba.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? - decía Robin decepcionado - le quitaste a Roland a su madre yo sufrí durante mucho tiempo creyendo que había sido por culpa mía el haberla perdido cuando para ti sólo una piedra en el zapato ¡que no te importó! - apresurando el paso hacia la puerta Regina detrás de el sólo espeto:

- Lo siento - Robin se detuvo un momento al escucharla y siguió su paso molesto; Regina cerró las puertas de su casa dejándose caer al piso derramando lágrimas abrazada a sus piernas.

Minutos después volvieron a tocar a su puerta ella se levantó creyendo que sería Robin que había regresado pero no fue así esta vez quien había tocado a su puerta era Tinkerbell:

-¿Tinkerbell que...que estas haciendo aquí?

- Disculpa es sólo que vi a Robin hace un rato yendo hacia el bosque y no se encontraba muy bien estaba molesto creí que tal vez podría deberse a ti ¿estas bien?

- Tu que crees - contesto Regina secándose una lágrima haciendo pasar a Tink al interior de su casa.

- Supongo que quieres hablar ¿cierto?

- Se que no te gusta hablar...

- Esta bien hace un par de semanas Blanca y yo hicimos lo mismo no veo porque no pueda hacerlo contigo - respondía Regina seria arqueando una ceja, Tink ladeo la cabeza sabía que estas cosas incomodaban a Regina

- Escucha porque no mejor preparo el desayuno tu subes a cambiarte y platicamos de esto cuando bajes ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Y sabes cocinar Tink?

- No pero soy una hada ahora ¿que tan difícil puede ser? - las dos se rieron y Regina no se negó a tal oferta y corrió a subir las escaleras mientras Tink hacia su camino a la cocina. Minutos más tarde bajó y Tinkerbell esperaba por ella en la mesa tenía puestos dos platos con hot cakes y dos vasos con jugo:

- Luce delicioso Tink - expresaba Regina

- Espero y te guste - decía Tink - y bueno sobre Robin ¿porqué estaba molesto?

- Se enteró que hace tiempo en el bosque encantado fui yo la responsable de la muerte de Marian su esposa bueno iba a serlo - dijo y tomo un poco de jugo.

- ¡Wow! Ahora lo comprendo.

- No sabía que aquella mujer era su esposa.

- Como sí eso te hubiera importado.

- Lo sé y ahora me siento terrible, el se decepciono de mi - y bajó su mirada.

- No creo que así sea.

- Debí haber tenido el valor de cruzar la puerta en aquel entonces, las cosas sería diferentes ahora.

- Tenías miedo no estabas lista ¿y que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Vas a luchar por el?

- ¿Porque? el jamás me escogería tiene a su hijo la mujer que amaba está de vuelta y yo no tengo porque luchar no debo.

- El es tu verdadero amor debes hacerlo.

- ¿En verdad crees que el estará conmigo? ¿Aún después de todo?

- Tu no eres más aquella persona del pasado, el llego a conocerte ahora, esta Regina no la Reina Malvada.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

- Cambiaste Regina y mereces ser feliz, pero debes perseguir tu felicidad si el verdadero amor fuera fácil todos lo tendríamos.

- Gracias, se siente bien tener tu apoyo.

- Todo estará bien, lo se.

Momentos más tarde Tinkerbell se retiró y Regina fue a casa de los Charmings para ver a Henry antes de que este fuera al escuela:

- ¿Regina? Que... Oh buenos días - decía Snow

- ¿Puedo ver a Henry?

- Claro pasa.

- Mamá - dijo Henry y corrió a abrazarla

- Me preguntaba si podría llevarte al escuela de camino a la oficina - de repente todos miraron a Emma quien sólo asintió ante tal petición.

- Iré por mis cosas - salió Henry y Emma se acercó a Regina

- Regina sólo quería decir que lo...

- Ahórrese la disculpa señorita Swan que de nada sirve, lo que usted hizo hecho esta - Henry regreso con su mochila se despidió de Emma y sus abuelos y se fue con Regina, camino al escuela Henry seguía queriendo hacer entender a Regina que las intenciones de su madre nunca fueron herirle pero Regina a la defensiva respondía que Emma no debió cambiar el pasado y que como ya le había dicho no quería seguir hablando de eso dejo a Henry en su escuela; siguió camino a su oficina cuando vio que a los pocos metros se encontraban Robin, Roland y Marian juntos caminando por las calles de storybrooke como una familia feliz ella se detuvo un momento sabía que no debía mirarlo pero no podía evitarlo y ahí justo en esos instantes Robin besó a Marian, Regina se sorprendió ante tal situación y sintió su corazón romperse el hombre al que ella había decidido darle su corazón estaba besando a otra mujer, mujer que aún era su esposa.

- El nunca dejo de amarla - se dijo para sí misma - no no puedo soportarlo - regreso a su casa y busco entre sus cosas el libro de hechizos lloró recordando lo que había visto hace un rato - no quiero sufrir - dijo y empezó a buscar entre las páginas del libro.


	3. Chapter 3

**SE AGRADECEN DE ANTEMANO LOS REVIEWS Y AQUÍ LES VA OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA OUTLAWQUEEN DE ESTA PAREJA QUE A TODOS NOS HA ENCANTADO.**

CAPITULO III

Se encontraba Regina en el bosque encantado esperando:

- Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

- Yo también lo creí por eso tarde en decidirme venir

- ¿Estas empezando a acostumbrarte a Storybrooke?

- No vine hacer amistad contigo dime ¿para qué me querías?

- Esta bien, Marian vine a disculparme contigo por haberte matado o casi hace años en el bosque encantado.

- No lo dices en serio - decía Marian con desdén, Regina sabía que esta reacción era común en aquellas que habían sido víctimas de ella pero estaba arrepentida por sus acciones y se disculpó de nuevo:

- Realmente lo siento Marian mi disculpa son sinceras créeme.

- ¿Querías deshacerte de mi por Robin?

- Por supuesto que no, yo no sabía que el estaba contigo.

- ¿Realmente te importa? Porque lo conozco y se que ha pensado en ti.

- Si me importa y quiero su felicidad y la de Roland jamás haría algo para separar a un niño de sus padres, lo que vine a decirte es que no tengas cuidado yo no seré tu enemiga - Marian estaba sorprendida no podía creer que semejantes palabras salieran de los labios de Regina la Reina Malvada según seguía creyendo ella.

- Eso espero - dijo Marian y cada una paso a retirarse por lados diferentes en el bosque; Regina camino hasta el lugar donde Robin había robado su carta una vez se sentó en el tronco y saco una botellita de su bolso del abrigo que llevaba lo abrió y lo tomo pensando que de no ser así no sería capaz de soportar otro dolor así, segundos más adelante se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta el rumbo que tomaba la llevo sin querer hacia la casa que ocupaba su hermana Zelena, Regina se quedó viendo hacia la casa y pues notó que una luz azul emanaba de la misma fue y se adentró a la casa:

- Hola ¿Alguien está aquí?

- ¡Lárgate! - respondió una voz

- No hoy hacerte daño, sal.

- Pero yo si puedo hacerlo.

- Eso no será posible - bufo Regina y se acercaba hacia el origen de aquella voz, al llegar a la cocina una especie de bola azul la golpeo en el pecho Regina cayó e inmediatamente volvió a incorporarse

- Me equivoque al parecer.

- Te dije que iba a lastimarte, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿esto es Arendele?

- ¿Arendele? Esto es storybrooke querida ¿quién eres tú y porque estás aquí en esta casa?

- Soy Elsa Reina de Arendele y cuando escapé esto era lo más cercano - contesto la rubia

- Yo soy Regina la alcaldesa de este pueblo - Elsa la miro sin entender a que se refería - la Reina pero ¿escapar de dónde? ¿cómo?

- Quería aprender a controlar mi magia y acudí al señor oscuro pero él tampoco la comprendía y entonces me encerró.

- ¿Rumplestilskin te encerró? típico de ese hombre encerrar lo que no puede controlar, Elsa deberías venir conmigo los demás y yo podremos ayudarte y si quieres veremos la manera de regresarte a tu reino.

- No gracias no quiero ir a donde pueda lastimar más gente - decía una Elsa asustada

- No lo harás vamos - pedía Regina y la tomo de la mano Elsa se inquietó se soltó de la reina y sus dedos se extendieron y pequeños fragmentos de hielo salieron de ellos e hicieron inserción en Regina ella no sintió molestia alguna se alejó de Elsa diciendo

- Regresare y vamos ayudarte de verdad - Regina salió de la casa tomo el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a marcar a Emma pero esta no contestaba insistió un par de veces más pero sin éxito, volvió a su casa subió a su recamara se desprendió de su abrigo reviso los bolsillos y saco su celular pero Emma no había devuelto su llamada, noto que algo más en su bolsa lo saco y era el frasco que anteriormente se había bebido sabia ella que era la poción que hacia olvidar aquello o a quien nos causaba daño ella trato de poder recordar pero nada venía a su mente entonces expreso

- Debió haber sido realmente necesario olvidarte - se miró al espejo y se percató de que un mechón de sus cabellos empezaba a tornarse grisáceo - ¿qué rayos me está pasando? - decía extrañada tocándose su cabello y de pronto cayó al suelo sus piernas no les respondían sentía como si estas estuvieran congelándose sin embargo no eran solo sus piernas todo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de la misma manera intentaba moverse pero no podía hacer nada y sin más en pocos minutos Regina perdió la conciencia.

Más tarde en casa de los Charming una Emma furiosa revoloteaba todo aquello que podía desacomodando cosas de manera aleatoria:

- Emma, Emma ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanto afán? – decía Papa Charming y la tomo por los brazos para calmarla.

- Mi celular, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte cuando hasta hace un momento lo tenía estoy segura - contesto Emma un poco más relajada.

- Cálmate piensa ¿dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

- Lo puse en mi chaqueta antes de salir con Hook - trastabillo - Killian de Granny's y luego el me acompaño a casa y…

- ¿Qué? – preguntaba sorprendido David

- Killian ese hijo de… - es lo último que expreso Emma antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la casa de sus padres dejando a David con una cara más que confundido;

- ¿Dónde está Emma? – quiso saber Blancanieves

- Creo que fue a buscar a Hook.

- Oh y ¿ya has hablado con ella sobre l que pensamos de esa relación que tiene con él?

- ¿Yo? Crei que tu ibas hacerlo.

- Bien lo haremos los dos entonces ¿de acuerdo?

- Es una mejor idea – replico David y tomo a Blancanieves en sus brazos y se besaron tan tiernamente como siempre.

- ¿Han visto a mi mama? – interrumpió Henry bajando las escaleras

- Acaba de salir ¿querías algo?

- Si quería pedirle permiso para poder visitar a mi mama un par de horas ¿tú puedes llevarme abuelo?

- Claro pero pienso que deberías hablar con Regina primero pueda ser que aun este trabajando en el ayuntamiento.

- Si tienes razón lo hare enseguida – Henry tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar primero al celular de Regina y luego a su oficina en el ayuntamiento pero en ninguno de los dos casos alguien le contestaba repitió este proceso por tres veces más y sin embargo obtenia la misma respuesta, entonces se preocupó.

- ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo?

- Por supuesto que no Henry no hay peligro nuevo en Storybrooke, quizás Regina se encuentre fuera del área o no carga el celular muy próximo a ella – dijo David y Blancanieves abrazo al chico

- Ok lo intentare más tarde – contesto Henry pero su preocupación no se borró de su rostro.

Ya en la casa de huésped de Granny's Emma tocaba a la puerta de Hook.

- Hola amor no esperaba verte tan pronto – decia Killian marcando una sonrisa pícara en su cara mientras enarcaba una ceja, la molestia de Emma no persistió mucho

- No debiste hacerlo Killian

- ¿Hacer qué?

- No te hagas tomaste mi celular cuando nos besábamos fuera de la casa de mis padres.

- Creo que era mejor cuando solo los llamabas David y Mary Margaret.

- Dame mi teléfono Killian.

- ¿No me darás un beso antes?

- No quiero mi teléfono – contestaba Emma mostrándose fuerte y seria para no caer en la provocaciones del pirata, Hook fue por el teléfono hacia un buro que tenía cerca – Aquí tienes amor – decía entregándole el teléfono – Regina ha estado llamándote un par de veces – Emma tomo el teléfono y ciertamente había en el registro llamadas de Regina

- ¿Por qué no le contestaste?

- Porque no era a mi seguro con quien quería hablar.

- Le devolveré la llamada tengo que irme.

- Emma – pero Emma no contesto y se retiró sin antes darle un beso a su nuevo amor, al salir de Granny's comenzó a llamarle a Regina pero esta no contestaba entonces decidió regresar a casa de los Charming.

Mientras tanto eso ocurría; Robin se encontraba en el bosque sentado en el mismo lugar donde más temprano había estado Regina se encontraba muy hundido en sus pensamientos con sus codos sobres su rodillas sus dedos entrelazados debajo de su barbilla, entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso con los suyos a pocos pasos se encontró con Marian y ella le dijo

- Venia a buscarte algo me decía que estarías aquí.

- Marian necesito hablar contigo – el tono de Robin era serio y a la vez afligido al decir estas palabras a Marian

- Vas a decirme que ya no me amas ¿verdad? ¿es por ella?

- No es por ella, Marian hace mucho tiempo que yo acepte que tú ya no estarías más a mi lado sufrí mucho por ti, entonces conocí a Regina – la Reina Malvada – le interrumpió Marian – ella es solo Regina para mi mis sentimientos por ella son muy fuertes ahora lo sé, no estoy más confundido

- ¿Qué pasara con Roland?

- ¿Qué de Roland? Seguirá siendo mi hijo nuestro hijo no lo dejare de lado.

- Deberías ir con ella, hablamos esta mañana y se con certeza que ella siente lo mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Sobre qué?

- Ve y pregúntaselo a ella.

- Eso hare – dio un beso a su frente y alejose de ella para ir en busca de Regina y enmendar las cosas con ella ahora ya no estaba preocupado su mente rápidamente se hizo esclava de Regina y todo lo que ella para él representaba; momentos después estaba en su frente a su puerta seguro y a la vez nervioso pensando en cuanto tardaría en volver a besar sus labios toco la puerta un par de veces pero nadie atendía a su llamado, giro entonces la perilla y la puerta se abrió busco en su interior y diciendo su nombre pero nadie contestaba subió las escaleras y el cuarto de Regina estaba abierto el paso y la vio desmayada en el piso corrió postrándose al suelo levantando parte de su cuerpo tomando su rostro con la otra mano – Milady Milady – pero Regina no contestaba su cuerpo estaba frio como el hielo la levanto y la puso en la cama tomo su mano y la beso – Milady ¿que te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto? –

- ¿Regina? - se escuchó venir de debajo de las escaleras Robin salió del cuarto para ver quién era la persona que buscaba a Regina, eran Emma Blancanieves David y Henry.

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME GUSTARIA AGRADECER POR TODAS LAS REVIEW QUE HE RECIBIDO NO DEJEN DE HACERLO; ACERCA DE ESTE FAN FIC LES COMENTO QUE YA ESOTY POR TERMINAR LA HISTORIA CREO QUE SERA DENTRO DE DOS CAPITULOS SINO ES QUE PROBABLEMENTE EL QUE SIGUE.**


End file.
